When the Sun Comes Up Tomorrow
by Dana1
Summary: Forget about what’ll happen tomorrow. Just live in the moment.


Title: When the Sun Comes Up Tomorrow  
  
Author: Dana  
  
Rating: G  
  
Warnings: None. This really is g.  
  
Summary: Forget about what'll happen tomorrow. Just live in the moment.  
  
This is a missing scene from D3. And no it's not a romance fic or a slash fic! It's written in first person because it's more fun!  
  
Author's note: I wanted to take a break from my WIP fics. The title of the fic is from the song Let Her Be by Hootie and the Blowfish.  
  
One final note: I needed something that is a nice clean fic before I even start writing the end of The Long Road Back. You haven't seen anything yet till you see what I'm going to do in that fic.  
  
I skated out onto the ice. I knew I'd be in trouble if I were caught since it's just past midnight. What are they going to do? Take away the scholarship? No wait that's what they are doing tomorrow. Tomorrow is the big board meeting.  
  
I should have brought a hockey stick and a puck but all I grabbed were my ice skates. Even then, I didn't plan on going down to the rink. I just needed to get out of my dorm room for awhile. I wanted to be a normal teenager breaking rules something I've never really done in my life. I'm supposed to be perfect. I'm supposed to be the perfect student, the perfect hockey player, and the perfect son. I sure proved this year that I'm not perfect.  
  
Hans' funeral was two days ago. First, time all of the Eden Hall Ducks have been together. I was sorry to see Jesse or the Original Ducks weren't there. I need to talk to Jesse. Maybe he can help me figure out what's wrong. I've been quieter this year. No one noticed because I usually do keep to myself.  
  
I look up at the banners hanging off the wall. It reminded me of the Hawks rink except that there's no second place banners. It would be funny if Varsity didn't win. A bunch of guys who think it's their purpose in life to make Freshmen's life miserable. Yes every freshman. Even one that's on their own team.  
  
This year life just sucks. I'm on Varsity. I have no friends at Eden Hall. I used to till they were wrapped up in this whole prank war and I was forgotten.  
  
I heard someone enter the rink. I turned around and saw Charlie. "I don't want to fight." I said.  
  
He nodded. "Good because neither do I."  
  
"SO what are you doing here?"  
  
"Same thing as you I expect. Needed to think."  
  
"I couldn't stand it in my dorm any longer. You think we'll lose tomorrow?" This was about the most I have said to Charlie since we came to this school.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
We were silent. Neither one of us knew what to say. Charlie and I have never been best friends. Why, I don't know. Jesse was my best friend.  
  
Yesterday I played some schoolyard puck with the others. It was like old times but when I returned to my dorm room that night, I was back in reality. I was no longer a Duck.  
  
"I'm sorry." Charlie said. What? He apologized? "For throwing you into the goal."  
  
I still remember it. It felt like the Hawk thing all over again except I didn't hit any goal posts. "Okay." I said and started to skate away.  
  
"Wait Adam." He said. I turned around. "I know you weren't responsible for the pranks."  
  
"Why did you think I was anyway?" I asked. "I never gave you guys a reason to think I had turned against you. I was forced onto Varsity."  
  
"I know. We…no I should have known from the start. I'm sorry."  
  
"Apology accepted." I started to head out of the rink when I saw a flashlight. Both Charlie and I hid in the penalty box. Finally, the security guard left. It was almost as if we weren't two players on opposite teams. We were friends.  
  
When the sun comes up tomorrow, it'll be as it's been all year. Except now it was a little better. The Ducks no longer have dumped me. At least not by Charlie anyway.  
  
Our dorms were in separate buildings. I walked up to my dorm and found Joey Hart asleep. I slipped back into bed and fell asleep. I'll worry about the board meeting later.  
  
Because that was later and this was now. 


End file.
